


One Drunk Night In Vegas

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: "Evan's hand audibly smacked against his face" Is a line in this fic and it's the only thing I can find to sum it up..also my new favorite line.





	One Drunk Night In Vegas

It was Evan who suggested it, sly grin painted on his face that no one could quite turn down. “We can celebrate gay marriage being legal,” Craig prompted, huge grin crossing his own face at the idea of going out for drinks with all his closest friends. 

 

It was a huge group that they were destined to lose half of, which Craig was more than willing to point out. “If we pull a Hangover and lose someone, what are we supposed to do?” he fretted, glancing between Moo who sat in the back and Evan who was driving. Evan laughed at this, while Moo decided to poke more into his idea. “Well, that depends on who it is, and what the others think,” he muttered, drawing Craig’s eyes to the walkie talkie that Brock clutched in one hand.

 

Brock follows Craig’s eyes, suddenly remembering that he had it. “Oh, yeah!” he giggled, pressing down on the button.  “What’s up, Moo?” Lui’s voice comes through the other end, and he can hear Nogla vlogging just behind him. “If we were to lose someone, should we leave them there?” Moo asks, and immediately the walkie bursts with sound.

  
Immediately Nogla blurts out,”No, fuck that! You’d all try to leave me, then,” and Lui was in a fit of giggles at that, since they probably would. Evan just sighs and rolls his eyes,”Fine, then we won’t abandon anyone. Now, where are you guys because we can meet up somewhere?” Evan changes the topic before Nogla can start getting aggressive, as he knows that can happen.

 

* * *

 

Meeting up with the other car wasn’t particularly hard, half the boys going to rent hotel rooms while Evan, Craig and Moo went to the airport to pick up whoever wasn’t close enough to make the drive. They’d barely been in the airport for twenty minutes before an unmistakable giant came out of a gate, towering noticeably above everyone else and Craig was gone before Evan could point Tyler out to his friends. 

  
  
They found him seconds later when the crowd thinned out, arms wrapped tightly around Tyler’s neck and his legs wound around Tyler’s waist with his face buried in the taller man’s neck. As soon as Tyler realizes it’s Craig that’s quite literally attached himself to Tyler, the man drops his bags and hugs him back just as tightly, mumbling a soft greeting into his shoulder. “I missed you,” Craig quietly mumbles, his voice muffled and filled with relief. Tyler lets out some sort of sound that’s mostly muffled by Craig’s shoulder but whatever he can make out sounds like he agrees.

 

Evan stalks over with his usual cocky demeanor taking up most of his step, Brock lingering close behind with some knowing smirk painting his face that Evan noticed but never questioned. “Do you want us to carry your bags so you can carry your boyfriend?” Evan taunts as soon as he and Brock get close enough. Brock bursts into giggles when Craig detaches himself from Tyler, both of whom send a harsh glare at Evan.

 

Tyler’s only response is a lowly mumbled,“Fuck you” as he grabs his bags and follows Craig to the car while the other two boys wait for the rest of the group to show up. The entire walk alone was spent mostly catching up, the entire time Craig’s fingers gently brushed against Tyler’s and it killed him that he was clutching bags in both hands or he’d intertwine his fingers into Craig’s in a heartbeat.

 

Craig leans against the car, arms folded casually against his chest as Tyler packed his things into the trunk, as he planned to spend a few weeks with Craig since he was already out here so why leave so soon? Craig speaks up suddenly, and judging by his tone he’s been lost in thought for a while now. “Are you sure you want to be this close when the guys are around?” he asks, causing Tyler to stop, one hand on his duffel bag.

 

He shifts to look at Craig more clearly,”Especially Evan,” he continues, seeming equally worried about Evan seeing them as he was about the look Tyler had fixed on him. “Fuck ‘em if they do find out,” he replies, leaning over to press a firm kiss on Craig’s cheek before shifting back to his duffel bag and catching it just before it fell out, packing it right back in and slamming the trunk right after.

 

He returns to Craig to find his face lighting up with a huge smile, likely from the chaste kiss Tyler had given him earlier. Their friendship was somewhere caught between frat ‘bros’ who refused to admit their possible bisexuality and legitimately dating, as they hadn’t made anything official yet.

 

“Ready to head back yet?” Craig asks, one eyebrow raised as he tilts his head up to meet Tyler’s soft gaze. Tyler hums, heading back to find the others who had most likely moved to meet whoever’s flight was coming in next. They found the group of now four waiting for Brian, as Marcel had come while they were gone and the few items he had brought with him he was more than willing to keep on his person than make two trips to the car.

 

Brian, unlike Tyler, was much harder to pick out in a crowd as nothing about his physical appearance seemed to stick out much. But there was something about him that made it rather easy for Brock to pick him out, which had the man weaving through the throng of people to fetch Brian. Evan watched with a warm smirk, as though he knew something no one else did. And perhaps he did.

 

Brian sauntered up with a certain swagger that, Tyler thought, was much too confident to fit his personality. But he didn’t say anything, knowing the harsh blow Mini would inevitably deliver to his side for being unnecessarily rude to Brian. “Hey, guys!” Brian calls, his thick accent shining through despite the mere two words he’d said.

 

  
Evan is the first to greet him, Tyler offering up a quiet word and waving as Craig gave an animated wave, going over to shake his hand as Marcel offered up a simple,”Hey,” and everyone ignored his usual look of confusion. “Where’s the rest of them? I thought everyone was coming,” Brian mumbles, looking around the group. “Lui, Nogla and Droidd are all waiting at whatever hotel they booked for us,” Evan explains, turning to face the group.

 

He totally misses the guy that runs up behind him, and Tyler feels no inclination to warn him. This earns laughter from Tyler, but confusion from the rest of the group as no one really knew who this guy was. That is, until he burst into laughter with arms wrapped around Evan’s shoulder. “Got ya, bitch,” he chuckles, moving to stand beside Evan.

 

Evan’s entire face transforms at that,”Delirious?!” he asks incredulously, since no one had really expected him. “Holy shit, dude! And we thought we’d never see your face,” Tyler chuckles, closing the distance and making himself the first person to not only  _see_  Delirious, but hug him.

 

Evan keeps a close eye on Tyler, which Craig takes note of as nothing about Tyler escapes him. That, and he’s never seen such a possessive look in those chocolate brown eyes, especially not directed at his…well, they weren’t technically dating. “Can we just get to the hotel please, before my fucking arm falls off?” Marcel asks, dragging everyone’s attention back to their plan for the day.

 

As Craig had predicted, it took no time at all for the group to be both separated and drunk. Once they checked into their hotel rooms, no one heard from either Lui, Nogla or Droidd for the rest of the night and Tyler wasted no time blaming it on the fact that, as Craig put it, “they’re gayer than Tyler when he screams” which was accompanied by stern glares and inappropriate giggles and comments.

 

Marcel wandered off with Brock and Brian, claiming “someone has to be their condom” and Evan immediately predicted that “Brock isn’t the only one getting fucked tonight, Marcel just did it to himself” and Tyler laughed so hard he stopped making sounds and Delirious had to remind him to breathe. They were tipping back shot after shot until Tyler’s throat burned as much as his mind started to, ringing with nothing more than “Craig” which seemed to run on repeat, as his mind kept returning to the small man standing beside him.

 

But the real fun started when Delirious was drunk enough that he voted it in their best interests to start walking around, which led them to buying ring pops at a convenience store.No one could exactly remember who paid, but that Evan and Delirious ended up switching after thirty seconds and Craig hated whatever he got. “It’s fucking lime, I hate lime,” he groaned, Tyler glancing over at him as they walked together on the sidewalk, shoulders brushing.

 

A mischievous grin flicks across his face as he pulls his own ring pop out of his mouth, turning to face Mini and effectively causing the whole pack to stop and look at him out of curiosity as he stepped closer to Craig, backing the smaller man into a wall as he leaned over him, trapping Craig with his body.

 

The look on Evan’s face was almost dark, as though he was plotting something and Delirious badly wanted to know what it was that was brewing inside his mind. So he leaned over, mumbling the question to the man beside him. However, in the quick span it took him to look away Delirious totally missed Tyler pressing his lips firmly against Craig’s, his hands cupping the smaller man’s face as Craig’s and wound around his waist.

 

Craig’s mind was wracked with Tyler this, Tyler that, he’d gone numb to all other coherent thoughts hours back and gave up on forming adult sentences, not that Tyler seemed to mind or notice. Evan did, and Craig was starting to wish he had the presence of mind to notice. But  _God_  Tyler’s tongue was doing the most sinful back and forth dance with his and he tasted like strawberries and vodka and Craig had never wanted anything in his life as bad as he wanted Tyler right now.

 

Evan knew the second Tyler pulled away, breathless, the look in their eyes. They were smitten and it was the most heartwarming thing he’d ever seen, the way Tyler was shielding Craig from the world and the look they shared was perfect and he had to smack Delirious to make sure he stayed quiet and even then he could hear muffled snickers that caught in his throat when Tyler sank to one knee, mumbling out a hardly coherent,”Craig will you marry me?” and everything stopped.

 

It didn’t matter how many drinks either of them had that night, but everyone knew it was far too many to remember in the morning. Evan’s eyes were glued on them but fortunately Delirious’ weren’t, as he immediately whipped out his phone to organize the rest of the group so no one would miss out on whatever fucking mistake Tyler was bound to make next.

 

But the onslaught of awful drunk mistakes would only continue, as Craig was more than happy to blurt out a “YES!” and be caught up in a whirlwind of Tyler’s hug. “Oh my God,” Delirious mumbled from behind Evan, causing the man to turn. “The guys are on their way,” he quickly changes the conversation, only for the other two to turn and find Craig and Tyler putting on the damn ring pops.

 

Evan’s hand audibly smacked against his face, Delirious covering his face to muffle his hysterical laugh that did nothing, considering everyone still heard him. “This is the only ring I got on me, motherfucker!” Tyler snapped at him, eyes narrowed but he could see the softness that lay beyond the glare and simply smiled in return.

 

Once the boys had all met up, it was Evan’s insistence that forced them out buying tuxes, which was only made better by Craig’s drunken insistence that they couldn’t see each other until the wedding. Not that it was a good idea, it was the stupidest fucking thing Evan had heard all night. But Craig wasn’t changing his mind, which stuck a rather bored Evan in a tux shop getting fitted with Tyler, Moo, Nogla and Marcel. 

 

The rest of the boys had agreed to accompany Craig, and that they’d meet up in some church that Evan and Delirious would likely end up picking out of the several different options they had on this street alone. “Dude, Vegas is so colorful,” Tyler’s drunken, loud voice echoed through the entire store as he stumbled out of the dressing room, tux half on as Evan quickly stepped forward to complete the poor job Tyler had done.

 

Marcel and Nogla, obviously, were less than no help as they too had already finished and were waiting on Tyler and Moo. “Why don’t you two idiots help me?” Evan griped, turning to glare at them. “This is too funny, dude,” Nogla had replied as Marcel chuckled softly at them. “Wonder if Delirious is having this much trouble with the others,” Evan muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Trouble wouldn’t even touch on the amount of murder Delirious was about to commit in this stupid fucking store. “Lui, fuckin’ Christ, at least put the damn  _shirt_  on,” he groaned, slipping away from Brian for a second to pull Lui’s shirt on and button it, leaving the rest of the job to Droidd who was more than happy to.

 

“Delriouuuussss,” Craig hummed as he stepped out of the changing room, leaning heavily on the doorframe for support. “At least you fuckin’ dressed yourself,” he muttered, eyes swiftly glancing over Craig and falling on his missing tie. “Where’s your damn tie?” he snaps, earning a chorus of giggles from the entire group as Droidd offers one up. “How the fuck did  _he_  have it?!” Delirious was going to kill Vanoss for leaving him with what was essentially a babysitting job.

 

* * *

 

The shit eating smirk on Evan’s face as soon as he saw the worn out look on Delirious told him everything he needed to know– it was a miracle they’d  _gotten_  these idiots into the suits. Getting them out would be an entirely different story. “Evan. Evan,” Tyler slurs, voice hushed as he leans in, arm falling on Evan and so all his weight was poured into Evan, who stumbled to appropriate the sudden onslaught of two hundred pounds of drunk.

 

“Evan,” Tyler mumbles, voice far too loud for him to be speaking close enough that Evan could taste Mini on his breath. “Wi–will you be my favorite man?” he slurs, and Evan shoots him an incredulous look. “The fuck does  _that_  mean, Wildcat?!” he half asks, half laughs. “Say it right, and maybe I will,” he folds his arms over his chest, somewhat of a difficult feat considering the restriction of movement in the tux.

 

Tyler pauses, fixing a concentrated stare at Evan as he tried to think of the word. “Brooooooom,” he finally drawls out, earning the most ridiculous laugh from Delirious and Marcel. Evan just sighs,”You know what, close enough,” he shrugs it off, guiding the others inside as Tyler and Craig paused to pay for it all.

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was some cross between cute and a drunken mess, but that might have been because both Tyler and Craig were about one drink away from alcohol poisoning and didn’t bother to hear Marcel mumbling from the back,“Bet you 20 bucks they won’t remember this in the morning.” Which was immediately met by Delirious, never one to turn down a challenge,“Make it 30, and you got a deal.”

 

* * *

 

The drive to the hotel was just as loud and boisterous as Tyler usually was drunk, the whole group flipping through the excessive amount of pictures some lady had insisted on taking of the entire group, most of which had Tyler molesting Craig in some less than subtle way. Not that Craig minded, as he didn’t, it was the rest of the group that had a problem with it.

 

Getting eight drunk babies out of expensive tuxedos was much harder than they could’ve imagined, but that was mostly because Brian was hooked on Brock like a fridge magnet and it would’ve taken the Jaws Of Life to get Tyler off Craig at this point, and no one was that inclined to touch either of them anymore.

 

* * *

 

The next morning proved to be twice as interesting as the night before, which said a lot about both last night and the morning after. Tyler woke up with a long, drawn out groan to signify his headache, only to roll onto his side and earn a loud squeak for crushing Mini, which woke both of them up with a start. 

  
  
“What the fuck happened?” Tyler asked, looking over at Craig who had his face buried in Tyler’s chest. “Craig, do you remember last night at all?” he lowered his voice, knowing Craig’s headache would be just as bad as his was. Tyler wasn’t as disturbed about the fact that he’d obviously had sex with Craig, that wasn’t their first time. What he was curious about was why he had a damn ring pop on and why there were pieces of tuxedo everywhere.

 

Craig rolled over, looking around and covering his face. “We’ll ask Evan, or someone,” he mumbles aloud, feeling Tyler shift and lean over him to grab something on the nightstand. “What the fuck is this?” he asks, softly at first but his volume rises in concern which has Craig sitting up.

 

The loud pounding on Evan’s door was expected, which was why Nogla had a camera and Delirious was ready for Evan to hit the floor immediately. As soon as the door opened, Tyler was in his face, photo album clutched tightly in one hand as Craig nearly hit behind him. “Evan, what the fuck is this?” he asks, hovering too close to the man.

 

Evan smirks cockily,”Looks like a photo album, man,” and he barely dodges Tyler’s punch, but he’d been expecting that. “That’s not what I meant, asswipe! I mean, what the fuck you let me marry Craig?!” which offended Craig twice as much as it did Evan. “What the hell is that supposed to mean, Tyler?” who spun immediately to face Craig.

 

He almost missed the slightest movement, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of milky white skin and he glanced over to find Delirious accepting thirty bucks from Marcel. He advanced on Delirious as much as he could before Evan stopped him, two hands firmly on his chest that barely managed to stop him. “What the fuck, you  _bet on us_?!” and Marcel flees to the back of the room.

 

Evan knew that there was no winning at this point, Tyler was livid and he needed to talk with Craig about this. So, he fishes his keys out of his pocket and shoves them at Craig. “Take my car, go home. I’ll swing by and pick it up later but you two need to sort this out,” the tone in his voice offered no room for argument, and even if it had they all knew it was a good idea.

 

* * *

 

So that’s what they did. Went to Craig’s house where the smaller man collapsed on an armchair and Tyler rested in Mini’s office chair, as close as he could get while still sitting down. “Why not just get a divorce? That’d be easy, right?” Craig offers, glancing up at Tyler between his hands and seeing the man visibly tense. “No,” is all he roughly utters out. Craig is silent for a moment, but Tyler’s only explanation is,”Not now,” and Craig sighs.

 

“Tyler, look at me,” he finally sums up the courage to meet his husband’s perfect blue eyes and the more he stared the more he felt them sucking his soul in, begging him not to leave. And he knew that he’d been fucked the moment he hugged Tyler at the airport, knew that he’d love him forever and there was only one real reason he wanted a divorce.

 

“I..I wanna remember, I wanna know what it feels like, getting married. It was too rushed, I didn’t get to fall in love with you,” he didn’t intend to sound so sad, but he figured it probably came out that way. Tyler offers a tiny smile as he watches Craig’s every movement. “You have the rest of your life to do that,” he quietly murmurs, getting up and kissing Craig’s forehead. 

 

The ring didn’t come for a few weeks, and even then Craig found it on the table. Tyler really sucked at surprises. But that didn’t matter. He was getting used to this whole ‘falling in love’ thing. It happened every morning when he got to wake up to perfect blue eyes, the same ones that stared through his soul and learned every piece of his being and sure he might not remember it, but he wouldn’t trade that one drunken night for anything in the world. 


End file.
